1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically rewritable nonvolatile semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is developed a MONOS (Metal-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon) memory element (for example, JP 2007-266143 A). This MONOS memory element stores data by storing a charge in a nitride film (Nitride).
In this kind of memory element, a greater degree of integration due to miniaturization is desired. However, when a high degree of integration is implemented, there is a risk that the charge stored in the nitride film moves between neighboring memory elements. In other words, there is a risk that a data holding characteristic deteriorates. In addition, a simplification of manufacturing steps is also desired along with the high degree of integration.